Forum:Character Creation
Mine might seem a bit grimdark.. x.x but i had to do it... sorta to make the character not be evil and stuff.. XP Name: Levi Quietpaw Nickname (If Applicable): Lev Age: 12 Gender: Male Race: Fox Height: A runt of his kind smaller than most weasels Weight: Very Light him walk quietly Appearance: A smaller version of a Red Fox. A small scratch on his cheek. Clothing: Usually doesnt wear anything except a small backpack for light-footed purposes. Weaponry: Aware of Snakes and Bullying Searats Levi carries a light-set crossbow and a few bolts, and an anciently inscribed knife naturally poisoned from nearby mushrooms. Quirks/Traits: Levi can tend to be quite shy, He is a very Kind fox, He sometimes can be afraid of things and sometimes stand up for himself depending on the situation. Levi is very good at being silent when he walks even across thin sticks and leaves, which means he avoids added unnecessary weight what he deems unnecessary. Known Relatives: Known relatives are either deceased. Skills: Stealth, Escape Artist, Hiding in plain sight History: Levi was a young runt of the family. Well he was quite content being picked on by his siblings, cause they were going to teach him how to be chaotic. Upon trying to teach Levi the best ways to take care of a snake a ways little did they know that a Wildcat and taken it upon himself to infiltrate the Fox homestead for anything valuable and either took captive or slayed everyone inside. Later sensing something was up Levis father told him to stay put and went to investigate. Levi's father didnt stand much of a chance since he didn't have any weapons in his paws at the time but he DID manage to pick off one of the lackeys before being laid to rest. The wildcats after they were content with the pickings they obtained left. Levi was watching the whole thing able to walk quietly and stay hidden. When the Wildcats left Levi entered the homestead. He was badly shaken and saddened but took his backpack he had for camping/hiking purposes and went to the hidden weapon compartment and too a ancient sharp looking knife with ancient inscriptions. and a light looking crossbow and started his journey. Remembering tales of a building filled with nice creatures.. The building known as Redwall. Extras: roleplays ever do happen on this chat i was hoping to make you could make a little twist with the inscribed knife... whether in redwall or someone with knowledge of the symbols Requirements Each character creation page must have: Name: (The characters name) Species: (Mouse, squirrel. etc,) Appearance: (Fur color, eye color, height, seasons, etc) Weapons: (The characters weapons) Job: (The job the character does like farmer or cook) Personality: (The Character's personality) History: (The History of the Character (does not include dibbuns)) You must sign your character and characters will not be approved unless you have logged in and signed it. You can sign a page using four of these ~ Needed Species Hedgehog squrel Bird of prey Rabbit Sea Otter Vole Mole Solitary Beaver Hare (always open as people are great RPing them!) ---- break=no prefix=Forum: preload=Template:Forumheader/Character Creation buttonlabel=Create a Character namespace=Forum category=Character Creation shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author